Pesan Seribu Kenangan
by Ampas Tebu
Summary: Ketika yang terpisah tak lagi bersua, kala jarak membuat mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa. Apa yang kiranya akan disampaikan? Yu x Yukiko.


**Pesan Seribu Kenangan.**

**Fandom : Persona Series**

**Genre : Romance / Poetry**

**Sinopsis: Ketika yang terpisah tak lagi bersua, kala jarak membuat mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa. Apa yang kiranya akan disampaikan? Yu x Yukiko.**

**Disclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS**

**Author's Notes: Selamat Menikmati. Inilah fic pertama saya di sini.**

* * *

.

**PESAN SERIBU KENANGAN**

**(pesan isi perasaan)**

.

Kekasihku,

Sudah tidurkah engkau malam ini? Kuharap pesanku bisa sampai padamu tepat waktu meski harus berliku di antara hutan Inaba sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas peraduanmu yang bewarna merah. Adapun disini aku cuma ditemani secangkir kopi panas, sepiring jagung bakar dan gemerisik radio tua sembari mengenangmu kala menatap selembar foto kita di atas meja. Apakah kau masih tinggal di rumah itu—sebuah _Ryokan_ tua yang senantiasa dikelilingi seribu cemara?

Aku tahu, pertanyaanku ini bagimu mungkin terasa aneh. Seolah aku merasa sangsi akan niatmu yang kau ucap dulu. Seakan aku ragu anggap jawabmu hanya angin lalu. Tapi kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak menyambangimu? Berpuisi untukmu sambil mendengarkan lagu. Seperti radio tuaku yang mulai memainkan _Yesterday Once More_ untuk menemani malamku. Agar kudapat selalu membayangkan saat bersamamu di pinggir Samegawa dulu.

Bersama kita lewatkan waktu.

Kuingat sosokmu kala itu dalam balutan kimono merah tampak anggun menatapku. Matamu penasaran menanti diriku membawakan lagu _I'll Make Love To You_ via saksofonku. Yang rupa-rupanya kumainkan dengan sedikit kikuk. Hingga akhirnya kau tertawa gara-gara aku salah menyanyikan lagu. Senda gurau kau pun minta diajari melantunkan _Utada Hikaru_.

Yah... Tapi itu dulu.

Semua sudah berlalu.

Karena kini aku tak lagi bersamamu. Tidak pula bertegursapa denganmu. Apalagi bertatapmuka denganmu. Aku akui setelah perpisahan itu diriku belum pernah berkirim pesan padamu. Pun walau itu sekedar _SMS_ atau _E-mail_ penawar rindu. Namun sungguh diriku tiada ingin mencampakkanmu, apalagi mengusirmu keluar dari relung hatiku. Sebab kutahu, mustahil 'tuk melakukan itu.

Memang benar, kekasihku.

Setelah perpisahan dulu. Aku tiada pernah menjawab segala pesanmu. Begitu pula dengan panggilan teleponmu. Tapi jangan engkau artikan bahwa pria ini sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Atau bahkan mengalami kekosongan modal 'tuk jawab semua kabar darimu. Melainkan karena hatiku tengah berada di puncak rindu yang begitu dashyat hingga tak bisa menerimamu. Selain diam mendoakanmu. Berharap dirimu sehat lagi ceria seperti dulu. Jalankan penginapan sebaik kau inapkan hatiku di dasar sanubarimu. Dengan Dewata sebagai pelindungmu.

Hhhhh...

Sayangku, kuharap kau dapat mendengar, atau setidaknya membayangkan _Yesterday Once More _menjelang selesai. Suara penyiar _Aishitteru FM_ yang stasiun radionya dekat sini samar kembali mengisi acara menjelang pagi. Bacakan kata-kata cinta kala dini hari. Sementara pesanku akan kuakhiri beberapa saat lagi. Kala puisi cinta mulai mengalir di samping secangkir kopi. Menanti deretan lagu cinta lain temani diri. Berharap saja 'kan kudengar suara penyanyi favoritmu yang bernama _Angela Aki_ diantara _yuki_ penghias bumi. Semoga malam ini tidurmu nyenyak dan bermimpi. Di rumahmu dalam kepungan pohon hijau nan asri.

Dari Narukami,

Jangan lagi kau simpan sedih dalam sendiri.

Kutip puisi Neruda penyayat hati.

.

"_aku akan mengembara, melantur di seluruh penjuru bumi  
bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan kembali?  
apakah kau akan meninggalkanku disini meregang mati?"_

_._

_._

_END_

_._

* * *

**PESAN AKHIR:**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan terutama pada Tian Long-heng yang telah mendorong saya untuk menerbitkan fanfic ini. Fanfic pertama yang mungkin masih terasa janggal dan penuh kekurangan sana-sini. Semoga tulisan tak bermakna ini tidak mencemari nama baik perguruan di belakang hari. Jika berkenan sudilah kiranya menulis review disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
